


Saltwater Ink

by nightbright



Category: Akash: Path of the Five (Visual Novel)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Geographical Isolation, Hurt/Comfort, Isolation, Letters, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love Letters, Need a cry, Other, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbright/pseuds/nightbright
Summary: Aurora's far from home and missing Nate. An exchange of letters helps ease the ache.
Relationships: Aurora/Ignatius (Akash: Path of the Five)
Kudos: 5





	Saltwater Ink

It's crazy here without you. I don't know how long we'll be apart but just ...talk to me please. I thought it would be hard but I still wasn't ready for it to be like this. It's so much harder than I thought it would be. 

Tell me I’m not alone. Tell me sweetly, softly, gently. Mouth the words against my wrist. Gasp it in a kiss. Twine it in careful caresses.

Whisper it like the prayer it is.

Tell me it'll be alright or that it'll be over soon. Even if it’s a lie, tell it to me anyway. Lie to me. Tell me the truth. Just please, please tell me. 

I want to feel your hand in mine and see your shy smile again. I hate being stuck in this place, even if it's best the best we can do right now.

Loving and missing you so much,

Aurora  
__________

Hey, stop that. You're not alone. Nobody's allowed to make you feel bad as long as I'm around, not even you.

I'm not gonna lie to you, I wouldn't do that. I'm with you, no matter what. Maybe we're apart but don't let that mess with your head. 

When you're feeling sad and I can't be nearby, do me a favor: light some candles. 

If I were by your side right now, their heat would be my lips trailing across your cheeks. Their light would be my hands in yours.

I'd hold you close and whisper in a low voice against your ear. "I don't have all the answers, but you can lean on me any time." I'd stroke your hair and keep reminding you softly: your not alone. I've got your back love, no matter what.

Cry if you need to. I can almost see you trying to hold it back.

Let go. Don't be embarrassed, everybody does it sometimes. Grab a pillow, close your eyes. Lean back and know that you can lean on me anytime. 

My thoughts are with you even when my arms aren't around you. 

I love you,

Nate


End file.
